uzumaki senpai
by TsuSakuIno
Summary: 4 ans, c'est le nombre d'années qu'il m'a fallu pour me décider à tout t'avouer ; que j't'aimais de toutes mes forces, 4 secondes, c'est le temps que tu as mis pour me répondre froidement que c'est sentiments ne seront jamais partager ; c'est à partir de ce moment que tu es passé de Naruto-Kun à Uzumaki-senpai . Attention cette fiction contient du lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Hinata_

Dis Naruto tu te souviens du premier jour de notre rencontre?

Moi, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, c'était il y a plus de quatorze ans.

Tu avais la même tignasse blonde que ton père, mais tu ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à ta mère.

Bien que tu n'avais qu'une seule année de plus que moi, tu étais déjà bien plus social.

C'est à partir de là que toi et moi, nous sommes devenus inséparables; nos deux maisons étaient très proches et un arbre séparait mon balcon du tien. On avait pris l'habitude de passer par là pour rejoindre nos chambres respectives, et nos parents étaient tellement inquiets qu'ils y avaient construit un pont. Je ne sais pas quand mes sentiments ont changé pour toi, mais c'est arriver comme cela. _._

Quand tu es rentré au lycée, là tout a changé. Je n'étais encore qu'une collégienne, et je devais te rejoindre un an après.

Tu étais devenu froid et distant avec moi, ai ressenti cela comme un coup de poignard, chaque jour, il me transperçait, mais moi mes sentiments ne semblaient que de s'amplifier, je me souviens encore du jour ou je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, il pleuvait ce jour-là, je suis tombé dans la cour et tout le monde c'était moqué de moi. , sauf toi. Tu t'étais précipité à mon secours. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas m'inquiéter que tout irais bien et que tu me protégeras toute ta vie.

Quand je suis entrée au lycée, j'étais décidée à tout t'avouer. Quatre ans, c'est le nombre d'années qu'il m'a fallu pour me décider à tout t'avouer, que je t'aimais de toutes mes forces. Quatre secondes, c'est le temps que tu as mis pour me répondre froidement que ces sentiments ne seront jamais partagés. C'est à partir de ce moment que tu es passé de Naruto-Kun à Uzumaki-senpai.

Lundi vingt-cinq septembre

 _ **Hinata**_

C'était un lundi tout à fait normal, je me dirigeais vers mon lycée. Naruto était une vingtaine de mètres devant moi, écouteurs dans les oreilles et mains dans les poches. Désormais je n'avais le droit qu'à un bonjour par jour, et parfois un au revoir. C'étaient les seules fois où j'entendais sa voix, en dehors de l'athlétisme. C'est amusant quand on pense qu'avant on passait le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Dis moi Naruto est ce que je te manque parfois ? car toi tu me manques à chaque battement de mon cœur.

-Hinata ! cria une voix.

Je me retourna et vis mon ami Kiba courir vers moi, suivit de Shikamaru qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'accélérer le pas.

-Ne cours surtout pas Shikamaru, ça pourrait te fatiguer ! rigola Kiba.

-Commence pas à me saouler.

Pour le coup, ça me saoule la phrase de Shikamaru, il doit la répéter environ dix fois par jour, c'est étonnant qu'il fasse partie de notre club d'athlétisme à Kiba et moi. Shikamaru était le deuxième de notre classe, mais il aurait pu être le premier s'il s'en était donné la peine.

Kiba se plaignait encore de l'uniforme de l'école, qu'il n'appréciait pas. _._ Pourtant pour les garçons ce n'était qu'une simple chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et un cardigan bleu quand il faisait plus froid.

-Il faudrait peut-être se dépêcher sinon on va en retard, et Ino va encore nous passer un savon. Quelle gueularde cette fille, je vous dis pas, se plaignit Shikamaru.

-Pourtant, tu es son ami depuis que tu es tout petit, lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Mes parents me l'ont collée dans les pattes, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

C'est peut-être pour ça, alors, pensais-je, on m'a collée dans ses pattes et il en avait assez. Arrivés dans l'entrée du lycée, Ino nous lança de grands sourires. Shikamaru s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Ça sent le traquenard.

-Tu te méfies trop d'elle, Shikamaru, lui répondit Kiba.

-Oui, tu vois, le mal partout Shikamaru, lui souris-je.

-Coucou les amis, ça va ? Nous demanda Ino d'une voix mielleuse.

Kiba se pencha vers moi, et me souffla qu'on était foutu.

Shikamaru fixait Ino jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'énerva :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ?

-J'attends.

-Tu attends quoi ?

-Ce que tu vas encore nous imposer.

-Je n'impose rien du tout, s'énerva-t-elle. Samedi, il y a la fête chez Sasuke et nous y allons.

-Pardon, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit que j'y allais ! lui répondit Shikamaru.

-Et vendredi, nous allons faire du shopping pour cette fête, continua la blonde sans faire attention à l'intervention du brun.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai, parler avec elle c'est comme parler avec un mur.

Kiba et moi savions déjà que cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Ino quand elle avait une idée en tête. Nous échangèrent un regard avant de nous diriger vers la salle de cours _._ Les cours se déroulèrent normalement jusqu'à l'arrivée du déjeuner.

Je l'ai revu à ce moment-là, lui et son groupe. Ils étaient tous les trois tout le temps fourré ensemble. Il y avait tout d'abord Sasuke, le capitaine d'athlétisme. Il était grand et apparemment, c'était le plus bel homme sur terre... Je n'avais donc pas les mêmes goûts que la majorité des autres filles. Il était également très intelligent et, avec Shikamaru, ils élaboraient des stratégies pour à coup sûr anéantir l'ennemi (les équipes adverses). _:)_

La deuxième était Sakura, elle était très belle et très fine avec des grands yeux verts, ses cheveux blonds de nature étaient teints en rose. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours ça représente exactement Sakura. Elle peut paraitre très douce et sympathique, mais derrière ça ce chaque un coté plus dur et froid.

Et enfin, il y avait Naruto. Il était grand, blond, de grands yeux bleus et il était tout le temps joyeux et sympathique avec les autres... Enfin sauf avec moi.

Le trio passa devant notre table à Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru et moi. Notre capitaine nous fit un signe de tête, Sakura un léger sourire mais aucun signe de la part de Naruto. Pendant que nous mangions rapidement, j'observais toujours le blond du coin de l'œil. Il riait aux éclats.

-Tu devrais l'oublier Hinata, me fit Ino.

-C-comment ? Lui répondis-je.

-Tu devrais l'oublier, tu te tortures pour rien, surtout qu'il n'est pas super sympa avec toi à l'athlétisme.

-Tu as raison, lui dis-je en baissant le regard.

-Tu sais le meilleur moyen d'oublier un homme c'est d'en trouver un autre, et je vais me charger de ça pour toi, me fit avec un grand sourire Ino.

-Je prierai pour ton âme Hinata, me chuchota assez fort Kiba.

-Les hommes ne comprennent décidément rien à rien, fit Ino en secouant la tête.

Les cours reprirent peu après et l'heure de l'entraînement d'athlétisme arriva rapidement.

Une rencontre inter-lycée allait rapidement se faire, et notre capitaine Sasuke voulait marquer un grand coup en écrasant directement l'équipe adverse.  
-C'est ma dernière année en tant que capitaine et je veux marquer un grand coup, je veux non seulement gagner chaque rencontre, mais je veux aussi les battre tous à plate couture, en particulier l'équipe de Suna. Pour cela pas de remède miracle, nous allons tous nous entraîner comme des malades, termina Sasuke.

-Il a de l'humour lui, comme si on n'avait que ça à faire que de se tuer au travail juste pour qu'il soit content, soupira Shikamaru.

-Tu n'as pas entendu Sasuke, on doit tout faire pour tous les écraser, lui répondit avec vigueur Ino.

-C'est saoulant.

Et moi pauvre idiote que j'étais, j'observai encore Naruto. J'essayai vraiment de me dire que je ne l'aimais plus et que ce n'était pas grave qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais ça faisait tellement mal.

Kiba et moi partîmes dans une direction tandis que Shikamaru et Ino partirent de l'autre, nos spécialités étant différentes : la course pour Kiba et moi et le saut pour les deux autres. Dans mon malheur, la spécialité de Naruto était également la course.

Dis-moi Naruto, tu te souviens quand on était en primaire, et que l'on faisait la course à chaque récrée ? C'est sûrement grâce à ça que j'en suis à ce niveau maintenant.

Nous commençâmes par un échauffement. Nous avons donc couru autour du terrain, puis nous avons fait notre entraînement.

Pendant une heure trente, je m'étais vidée la tête et j'avais sorti Naruto de ma tête. Trois secondes, j'avais gagné trois secondes sur mon chrono.

-Génial Hinata, tu progresses vite, me sourit Kiba.

-Merci Kiba, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer, elle n'a gagné que trois secondes, si elle ne fait pas mieux, elle sera le boulet de l'équipe.

Cette voix, je la connaissais cette voix. Je me tournai lentement et baissa les yeux.

-Uzumaki-Senpai, dis-je. _Mon cœur battait faiblement, j'ai cru un moment qu'il c'était arrêter et je senti les larmes me montaient aux yeux et de couler doucement sur ma joue._

-Je ne dis que la vérité, si tu ne peux pas encaisser... _._

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Sasuke était arrivé et lui avait donné un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

-C'est moi , Naruto qui brise les rêves et les espoirs de tout le monde, le roi, c'est moi ! _._

-Et cela fait de moi quoi ? Lui répondit le blond en souriant.

-Le bouffon du roi. Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, n'écoute pas mon bouffon, tu te débrouilles très bien.

-Merci Uchiha-senpai. Je m'inclinais et je partis sans aucun regard pour Naruto.

Kiba avait gardé le pont et la bouche fermée _)_ , je lui avais fait promettre de ne jamais intervenir dans ce genre de situation. Mon ami a le sang chaud , il fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir , quand nous étions plus jeunes, il avait foncé dans un une troisième année qui m'avait volé mon gouter , ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées que Kiba a eu . 

Après avoir pris une rapide douche dans les vestiaires, je me dirigeais vers chez moi, Naruto sur mes talons. J'étais à quelques mètres de ma porte quand j'entendis.

-Tu devrais quitter l'équipe, tu n'as rien à faire là-bas, tu fais cela juste pour te rapprocher de moi. Non, mais regarde-toi Hinata, tu n'as absolument pas le même physique que les autres filles de l'athlétisme, c'est pour dire.

Je crois que c'était là, à cet instant précis que mon cœur c'était brisé. Ensuite tout arriva très vite, quelques secondes à peine et j'étais à côté de lui. Il avait la main sur sa joue qui était encore endolorie par la claque que je venais de lui donner.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant, c'est sûr je ne t'aime plus, je te déteste, _Uzumaki-senpai_.

Je me dépêcha ensuite de rentrer chez moi et là mes larmes commencèrent à couler, à couler sans s'arrêter. Je me laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée.

-Je te déteste, je te déteste tellement Naruto...

 _Corrigée par Ernessa :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto**_

Vendredi vingt-neuf septembre

 _Maintenant_ _, je_ _te déteste_ _Uzumaki-Senpai, voilà_ _les derniers mots que tu m'as_ _adressé_ _et depuis plus_ _rien_ _. Pas un murmure ou même un regard. Chaque matin_ _, tu_ _pars soit_ _plus tôt,_ _soit_ _plus tard_ _pour ne pas me_ _croiser. M_ _ais_ _aujourd'hui_ _tu n'_ _as pas eu le choix,_ _tu as cru que j'étais déjà parti alors que j'attendais de te voir passer pour_ _partir_ _._

 _Dis-moi Hinata,_ _tu te souviens la première_ _que l'on_ _a fait ce chemin_ _tous les deux,_ _tous seuls. Tu avais cette coupe_ _d'Hime_ _, alors ce surnom_ _t'_ _es_ _resté_ _. Mais quand je suis rentré au lycée tout a_ _changé,_ _cette nouvelle a tout_ _bouleversé_ _alors tu es devenue Hyuga._

-Un jour ou l'autre, tu vas le regretter. La voix de Sasuke me sortit de mes pensées.

-De quoi tu parles?

-On dit que c'est lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un, que l'on comprend à quel point cette personne était importante. Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord, je pense que l'on s'en rend vraiment compte, lorsque l'on est amené à leur faire face à nouveau. Un jour ou l'autre, elle se trouvera quelqu'un et là tu comprendras.

-Je ne te savais pas philosophe mon petit Sasuke.

-Ho les garçons ! La voix de Sakura vint me délivrer de cette conversation.

-Yo Sakura, comment ça va ? Lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

-Pas trop mal, et...

 _Quand je suis arrivé devant le_ _lycée j_ _'ai pu t'observer du coin de l'œil._ _Hinata,_ _tes yeux gris étaient encore tout_ _boursouflés_ _,_ _est-ce que_ _tu as pleuré à cause de moi, encore ? Puis ta chevelure noire a disparu_ _dans la foule. Un jour tu le_ _regretteras_ _, tu avais_ _sûrement raison_ _Sasuke, mais je préfère vivre avec ce_ _regret-là_ _qu'_ _avec d'autres regrets plus durs_ _encore._

-Ho Naruto, tu nous écoutes ? Me demande Sakura.

-Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, lui dis-je en me grattant la tête, tu disais ?

-On doit aller faire les courses pour demain soir, tu viens avec nous ?

-Demain soir ? Je crois qu'à mon regard, elle comprit que j'étais complètement paumé.

-La fête, bon sang Naruto fait un effort !

-Ah oui, la fête celle où toutes les équipes sont invitées. La fête avant les concours quoi, heureusement que tes parents sont cool Sasuke de nous laisser ta maison ! Les miens reviennent demain donc c'était un peu chaud.

-Ils reviennent pendant combien de temps ? me demanda Sasuke.

-Seulement quelques jours.

 _C'est encore un point qui nous_ _rapproche Hinata,_ _le travail de nos_ _parents :_ _que ce soit ton père ou mes parents_ _, ils_ _ne sont pratiquement jamais_ _à la maison._ _Quand je me sens vraiment seul maintenant_ _, je_ _parle avec mon_ _orchidée_ _, tu te rappelles celle que tu m'avais_ _achetée_ _. Tu savais qu'une orchidée pouvait vivre pendant une vingtaine année_. _Peut-être qu'alors tu te souviendras de moi aux moins vingt ans_.

 _ **Hinata**_

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle. Ino n'avait pas arrêté de nous rabâcher qu'on ne pourra pas lui échapper. La case shopping fut donc inévitable, inévitable comme toi Naruto. Je ne faisais que de te voir tout le temps, plus je te fuyais et plus je te voyais... Si ce n'est pas un paradoxe ça alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ino avait littéralement poussé Shikamaru pendant tout le trajet, tandis que Kiba et moi, encore une fois, avions abdiqué aux caprices d'Ino. Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais Kiba, que moi je cède à Ino, je comprends, mais que lui cède aussi facilement cela m'échappait.

Les refus catégoriques de Shikamaru ne nous avait pas aidé à accélérer cette « douce » torture.

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans, je n'ai besoin de personne pour choisir mes habits.

Sur ce point Shikamaru n'avait pas tort. Ino fixa Shikamaru. La bataille de regard, c'était un grand rituel de ce duo.

Le duel donna la victoire pour Shikamaru, malheureusement pour moi, car c'était moi qui allais essuyer le typhon Yamanaka après cette défaite.

Je me suis donc retrouvée avec une robe à bretelle couleur lilas et des talons noirs, quand je vis le regard d'Ino dévier.

-Dis Hinata je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Tu sais dans le conte de fée les chaussures de verres de Cendrillon étaient de la pointure parfaite, alors dis-moi pourquoi est-elle tombée en chemin ? Sans doute pour attirer l'attention du prince charmant, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-Tu as sûrement raison, lui répondis-je, perplexe.

Puisque c'était Ino, j'aurai dû comprendre ses attentions : quelques secondes plus tard, je me suis retrouvée allongée sur un homme.

-Ho Hinata ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Me questionna Ino.

À ce stade la seule chose que j'avais envie de dire, c'était le mot traîtresse.

-J-je suis vraiment désolée, fis-je à l'inconnu.

-C'est pas grave, me rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il m'aida à me relever et moi j'avais toujours la tête baissée. Hinata, c'est ça ?

Dans un effort surhumain, je leva mon visage rougissant devant mon interlocuteur. Ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux noirs ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

-Euh excusez-moi, mais on se connaît ?

Ma plus grande angoisse était qu'il croit à une tentative de drague.

-Ah! Oui, je me disais bien que je connaissais ton doux visage, je suis Shee Onais du lycée de Kumo, tu dois toi aussi appartenir au club d'athlétisme de ton lycée n'est-ce pas ?

Pour seule réponse, je hochais la tête.

-Alors, je suppose que l'on se reverra à la fête demain, me dit-il tout sourire avant de partir.

-Yamanaka 1 ! Hurla Ino.

-Yamanaka a failli tuer Hinata, lui rétorqua Shikamaru. Tu as de la chance que Kiba soit dans la cabine d'essayage et qu'il n'ait rien vu.

Encore une fois il n'avait pas tort. La journée shopping se termina avec le pauvre Kiba qui, contrairement à Shikamaru, n'avait pas lutté du tout.

Il avait sûrement compris que la lutte contre Ino ne servait pas à grand-chose. Finalement, c'était peut-être lui le génie de la bande.

Nous nous sommes séparés, Shikamaru et Ino d'un côté et Kiba et moi de l'autre.

Kiba habitait à dix minutes de chez moi et, comme la nuit était déjà tombée, il m'avait proposé de me raccompagner.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien, quand soudain j'ai aperçu ce regard, le même regard que le mien.

-Kiba, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-C'est juste que je trouve ça épuisant.

-De quoi ?

-D'être humain, je préférerai être une machine qui ne ressent rien.

Je crois qu'à cet instant mon cœur a volé en mille morceaux. Kiba, la personne qui était toujours là pour moi, mon sédatif, celui qui me calmait avait lui aussi le cœur en mille morceaux. Malgré mes nombreux défauts, je pensais au moins être une bonne amie, mais je n'avais rien vu. Tout devenait clair maintenant, ça expliquait son comportement avec Ino.

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois que si elle était n'importe où dans le monde et qu'elle me demandait de la rejoindre, je la rejoindrais.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

-Parce que, je sais que son cœur ne bat pas pour moi, je le sens tellement mais l'entendre serait une torture supplémentaire.

Il n'avait pas tord, j'avais avoué mes sentiments et je m'étais fait rejetée. Il av ait était la pour moi quand Naruto a envoyer valser mes sentiments, il doit surement avoir peur de subir la même chose. Le déni est parfois la meilleure solution.

-Ho Kiba, si j'avais su avant...

-Tu n'auras rien pu faire, je ne suis que Kiba, face à lui je ne suis rien, je suis incapable de le battre, même de l'arracher de force à lui je ne pourrai pas.

-Non, tu n'es pas que Kiba ! m'exclamais-je, tu es notre Kiba.

-Votre Kiba, ah ! Je sens tout de suite la différence, je me sens vachement mieux là, me dit-il, en rigolant.

-Tu devrais, car même si tu n'étais que Kiba, tu serais extraordinaire.

-On forme un bon duo tous les deux, le duo des cœurs brisés… me fit-il en souriant.

-On finira ensemble en maisons de retraite complètement écœurés par l'amour, rigolais-je.

-Faisons un pacte : si dans trente ans, nous ne sommes pas mariés, eh bien on se mariera ensemble.

-Ça marche pour moi.

Et nous partîmes dans un grand fou rire. C'est le genre de pacte stupide que l'on fait quand on est môme, mais cette toute petite phrase m'avait redonné du baume au cœur.

Corrigée par Ernessa :D


	3. Chapter 3

Samedi trente septembre

 **Hinata**

Depuis le palier, on entendait la musique. Kiba se trouvait à ma droite tandis que Shikamaru et Ino étaient à ma gauche.

 _Dis-moi Naruto, tu te souviens de la première fois que nous avons dansée ensemble ? C'était sur cette chanson, c'était quoi déjà les paroles ? Je demanderai à mon père, d'après lui il en fait encore des cauchemars._

Les battements de mon cœur semblaient s'être calés sur le rythme de la musique. À cet instant précis, je me demandais ce que je devais faire si je te voyais.

Est-ce que je devais faire comme si tu n'existais pas ou bien alors te fuir ? Généralement, c'est quand tu fuis quelqu'un, que tu le vois le plus souvent.

Une pression sur mon épaule me fit alors sursauter. C'était la main de Kiba. Kiba savait toujours comment et surtout quand me sortir de mon esprit tourmenté.

-Allez, on y va ! cria Ino.

La plus motivée, sans aucun doute c'était bien Ino. Nous entrâmes alors dans la demeure de Sasuke. La maison était noire de monde. On pouvait voir les équipes de chaque lycée et, de loin, je crus apercevoir Shee et son équipier, Darui si je me rappelais bien son nom.

Quand je me retournai pour parler à un de mes compères, je me retrouvai face à un grand vide. Tellement que je ne vis pas la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi et lui fonçait dedans :

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas Hyuga ? me dit-il froidement.

Parmi le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient ici, il avait fallu que je te tombe sur lui.

 **Ino**

Quand j'ai aperçu ta silhouette au fond de la salle, je n'ai mis que quelques secondes à me décider à venir te rejoindre. On aurait dit que tu voulais jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, car tu commençais à partir. J'avais traversé plusieurs pièces pour te trouver mais en vain, quand soudain une main me tira. Je me retrouvas alors dans les toilettes.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, me chuchota une voix à l'oreille.

 **Kiba**

Deux secondes, il n'a fallu que deux secondes pour que je te perde de vue Ino. J'avais fouillé toutes les pièces de cette fichue maison mais rien. En passant devant les toilettes, j'entendis des bruits pour le moins suspects mais je savais que tu n'étais pas le genre de personne à t'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes avec un parfait inconnu.

Naruto

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas Hyuga, lui dis-je froidement.

-J-je suis désolée, me répondit-elle.

 _Des bégaiements. Je me rappelle que lorsque nous étions plus petits je me demandais pourquoi il n'y avait qu'avec moi que tu bégayais. Je pensais que je te faisais peur_.

Je passais à côté d'elle, pour aller rejoindre Sasuke.

-Alors Sasuke, comment va l'hôte de la fête ?

-Non mais regarde-les, ils me dégoûtent.

-De qui tu parles ?

-De l'équipe de Suna.

-Tu n'as toujours pas digéré leur victoire ? lui demandais-je en rigolant.

Pour seule réponse je le vis partir en direction du bar en marmonnant quelque chose.

-Ah, Naruto te voilà ! s'exclama Sakura en me voyant.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça !

-Tu m'aurais peut-être vue si t'arrêtais de te focaliser sur Hinata...

-Je ne me focalise sur personne, lui rétorquais-je.

Je ne suis pas si c'était ma voix tremblante ou les rongeurs sur mes joues mais Sakura ne sembla pas me croire.

-Parle-moi Naruto, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Tout, tu en es sûre ?

-Oui, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Après tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière...

-Tu vas dire ce que tu as dire merde ! fit Sakura d'un ton légèrement énervé.

Je me pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Je suis Batman.

-D'accord, tu l'auras voulu je vais te remettre ta cervelle en place ! Me fit-elle en frappant son poing gauche dans la paume de sa main droite.

Pour ne pas subir la fureur de Sakura, je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

-Hey, où tu vas ? me cria-t-elle.

-Sauver Gotham-city !

-Je vais te tuer !

Me tuer elle en serait capable. Je me rappelle le jours ou je lui ai dit que sa robe la boudiné , grave erreur . J'aurai jamais cru qu'un nez pour pissez le sang comme ça.

 **Hinata**

Encore une fois, encore une fois il m'avait parlé froidement, et m'avait à peine regardé. J'avais l'impression d'être la méduse et que je le changerai en pierre si jamais il croisait mon regard.

Comme j'avais perdu mes amis de vue, j'allai me mettre dans un coin, à l'opposé de toi pour être exacte. Quelques instants plus tard Tenten me rejoignit et nous passâmes la moitié de la soirée ensemble, tout du moins une partie de moi était avec elle car l'autre était encore aux abandonnées absents.

Je crois que je devais être encore trop absorbée par mes pensées car je ne réagis pas assez vite quand Ino me chuchota :

-Revoilà le prince charmant !

Je ne compris pas assez vite et je me retrouva encore une fois étalée sur ce pauvre garçon.

-Eh bien je dois être confortable puisque tu n'arrêtes pas de tomber sur moi, me fit Shee en souriant.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, il semblerait que je ne sois pas très douée avec des talons, lui rétorquais-je en rougissant.

Je n'avais pas trouvé de meilleures excuses. Je n'allais pas dire désolée, mais ma meilleure amie veut que j'oublie le garçon que j'aime depuis des années en me balançant sur un autre homme, ça ne ferait sans doute pas bonne impression.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, me rassura-t-il, mes potes et moi allions boire quelques verres, toi et tes amies vous voulez venir avec nous ?

-Oui, on arrive ! me devança Ino.

Shee et ses amis s'en allèrent vers le bar, tandis que moi j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi Ino voulait ma mort.

-Je peux comprendre que tu l'as fait une fois, mais deux ça relève de la tentative d'assassinat. Tu ferais mieux de jouer au garde du corps quand il y a Naruto ! D'ailleurs où vous étiez tous passé ?

-Moi j'ai passé ma soirée à chercher Ino et quand je l'ai trouvée elle était avec Shikamaru, me répondit Kiba. Qui était sorti de nulle part _**.**_

Tiens, c'était vrai que je n'avais pas vu Shikamaru de la soirée, on était rentré dans la maison et quelques secondes plus tard il s'était envolé.

-Peut importe où nous étions, on est là maintenant non allons les rejoindre ! nous dis Ino.

Au bar, Ino flirta avec les membres de l'équipe de Kumo. La jalousie de Kiba lui fit boire un verre, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à sept verres. Moi je discutais avec Shee quand soudain du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Naruto et Sakura. Ils étaient proches, elle se trouvait sur les genoux. La bouteille de rhum en face de moi commença à me faire des appels et j'y succomba. Tout comme Kiba je bus un verre, puis deux, puis trois et je m'arrêta là car la terre semblait tourner plus ce qu'elle ne devrait.

-Ino je t'aime.

Il avait fallu trois secondes à Kiba pour prononcer cette phrase, dix pour que je les assimile et trois autres pour réagir à ce que je voyais. Ino et Kiba avaient leurs lèvres soudées, et je crois que j'en ai oublié de respirer. Je tourna la tête vers Shikamaru et je le vis avec les sourcils froncés.

Serait-il comme moi ? Surpris.

Kiba m'avait pourtant dit que Ino ne l'aimait pas, alors c'était lui qui s'était trompé. Bizarrement la terre se mit à tourner encore plus rapidement que précédemment.

il était temps que nous partions, parce que soudain Sasuke cria

\- Je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas faire meilleur timing. J'avais besoin de sortir de là, je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Nous étions là assis par terre, Shikamaru nous regardait durement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec des boulets pareils ? Se demanda-t-il.

Il était vrai que nous ne l'aidions pas : Kiba et Ino semblaient être collés par de la glu, et moi ma tête tournait encore, comme si j'étais dans un interminable carrousel.

-En plus ce n'est pas si comme on n'habitait pas tous dans le même coin, si je dois m'occuper des deux ados en rûte et de la bourrée Hinata... Rah ça me soûle déjà !

-Je vais m'occuper d'Hinata.

Cette voix, encore cette voix. Je mis quelques instants à lever la tête et il était là, Naruto. Le regard suspicieux de Shikamaru dû le rendre légèrement nerveux car il ajouta :

-Comme tu le sais Hinata et moi nous sommes voisins. Je dois faire ce chemin alors mieux vaut que je veille qu'elle ne se fasse pas écraser.

-Ça m'arrangerai en effet, je ramènerai Ino chez elle et Kiba dormira chez moi.

Et moi dans tout ça, je n'avais pas le droit de donner mon avis ? Je supposa que quand on était dans la situation du boulet, on ne disait rien et on acquiesçait.

Shikamaru décolla Ino et Kiba et parti vers chez lui. Naruto me fit un signe de tête, et pendant de longues minutes nous marchâmes sans rien dire. Il était à quelques mètres devant moi, quand soudain je chuta sur le bitume.

-Quand on ne sait pas boire on ne boit pas, c'est pourtant simple.

Encore une remarque, je préférai un « est-ce que ça va », ou encore un silence. Je me releva difficilement et je le vis se mettre dos à moi accroupi.

-Aller, monte sinon on est encore là demain.

Je m'exécutais, et nous reprîmes la route. Pendant le chemin, Naruto marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, j'aurai peut-être fait plus attention à ce qu'il disait si je n'étais pas si obnubilée par son odeur. J'ai toujours détesté les parfums d'hommes, je les trouvais trop fort, mais son odeur à lui je l'aimais à en mourir.

-Tu devrais faire attention à Shee, me dit-il soudain, il a mauvaise réputation.

-J'en ai juste assez.

-Assez de quoi ?

-D'attendre.

-Tu pourrais t'éviter pas mal d'erreurs si tu savais juste un peu patienter.

-Elle est vraiment très belle.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Sakura, vous formez un beau couple. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes.

Il émit un léger rire.

-Crois-moi, si j'aimais Sakura, ça ne serait certainement pas réciproque.

Naruto

C'étaient les derniers mots qu'elle entendit car elle s'était endormie. Nous n'étions plus très loin, quelques mètres. J'arrivais devant chez elle quand j'entendis.

-Naruto Uzumaki, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Note de l'auteur : Alors je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez le couple SasuSaku ou bien si je peux en prendre un des deux pour le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'aime personnellement un couple qui implique soit Sakura soit Sasuke, mais je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez un peu de SasuSaku ou alors si je peux mixer un peu ce couple ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimanche premier octobre

 _ **Hinata**_

Ce n'est ni le bruit, ni mon mal de tête qui m'a réveillé ce matin mais plutôt la sensation de froid, toute la nuit j'ai eu la sensation d'être enveloppée par quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant et depuis quelques minutes, plus rien.

J'ouvris mes yeux difficilement. Quelqu'un semblait jouer du tam-tam dans ma tête et quand ma tête sembla s'arrêter de trembler, je compris que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, mais j'étais dans celle de Naruto.

À ma gauche se trouvait une coupelle avec un médicament dedans et à côté un verre d'eau. Il y avait un petit mot à côté « Pour ta tête », ça méritait au moins d'être précis.

Je descendis les escaliers et c'est là que je l'ai vue, cette chevelure rousse feu, Kushina.

-A te voilà Hinata, tu as bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Kushina, Vous allez bien ? Oui c'était un sommeil reposant, lui souris-je.

-Mon imbécile de fils est parti il y a quelques minutes pour aller courir.

-Ho, je vois. Je baissa les yeux et je m'efforçai de garder un semblant de sourire.

 _ **Kushina**_

À son regard, à son doux regard j'ai compris qu'elle était déçue. Quel imbécile cet enfant, je me demande bien de qui il peut tenir

 _Flash-back :_

Quand je suis descendue pour boire un verre d'eau, j'ai remarqué qu'il était déjà quatre heures du matin et que mon fils n'était toujours pas là. Avant même que l'inquiétude me gagne je l'aperçu par la fenêtre, il portait Hinata sur le dos. Je me ruai vers la porte.

-Naruto Uzumaki je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui dis-je.

-Maman ne crie pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller tous les voisins !

Je l'ai vu se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée de la maison de Hinata, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse monter la première marche d'escalier, j'étais déjà dehors pratiquement à côté de lui.

-Non mais ça va, tu ne vas pas la laisser toute seule dans cette état-là.

-Elle n'est pas dans le coma, elle a juste un peu trop bu.

-Justement, si elle ne se sent pas bien pendant la nuit ! Elle va dormir avec toi.

-D'accord, je suis trop fatigué pour partir dans un débat avec toi de toute façon.

 _Fin du flash-back_

 _Nouveau flash-back quelques minutes avant la descente Hinata_

-Alors fils, bien dormi ?

-Ça peut aller, me répondit-il.

-Quand je suis venue vous voir dormir, vous étiez collés serrés, c'était tellement mignon.

Les rougeurs sur son visage m'indiquèrent que j'avais touché un point sensible.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle m'a pris pour sa peluche !

-Non mon chéri, c'est toi qui avais tes bras autour d'elle et pas l'inverse.

-Si tu le dis, je vais courir.

-Tu ne pourras pas fuir toute ta vie Naruto !

J'entendis la porte claquer et quelques minutes après j'entendis Hinata descendre les escaliers.

 _ **Ino**_

« Ino je t'aime » Oh Kiba, mon cher Kiba si tu savais ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai entendu cette phrase, ce n'est certainement pas ce dont toi tu as pensé. Je me suis dit voilà enfin ma porte de sortie, voilà mon alibi.

Kiba ne me hait pas, pour ce que je vais te faire, je vais me servir de toi pour me protéger, pour ne pas me blesser. Ho Kiba pardonne moi, mais tu seras mon bouclier.

Est-ce que cela te soulagerait si je te disais que je souffre également, que chaque matin le réveil est plus dur que le précédent, que chaque soir j'aimerai ne plus me réveiller, que je me hais tellement que je ne m'accepte pas, que je ne me comprends pas.

Kiba je t'en supplie ne me hais pas, mais quand j'ai entendu que tu m'aimais ce n'était pas à toi que je pensais mais à elle.

Elle et sa chevelure rose, ses magnifiques yeux verts, ses doux baisers, ses caresses qui me font frissonner.

Est-ce que ça te rassurerai Kiba, si je te dis que je suis un peu près dans la même situation que toi ? Son cœur ne m'appartient même pas il appartient à Sasuke mais aucun d'eux ne croit à une relation exclusive.

Je ne suis que son jouet comme toi tu n'es que mon bouclier, tu es là pour me faire oublier tout le mal que je me fais.

Ho Kiba, je t'en prie pardonne-moi pour les mensonges à venir.

 **Hinata**

J'étais retournée chez moi en assurant à Kushina que j'allai bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à son faire.

Kushina me rappelait ma mère par la grande douceur qu'elle dégageait. Quand je suis arrivée dans ma chambre j'ai immédiatement posé mon regard son mon mur de photo avec toi Naruto.

Comment pourrai-je tourner la page si tu trouves partout, même sur mes murs.

Alors une à une je les enlevai, avec le temps le soleil les avait déteint et on pouvait voir une grande marque sur mon mur.

Comme pour la cacher, je mis par-dessus le poster de mon film préféré « le château ambulant ». Bizarrement pendant un instant je me sentis comme une criminelle qui tentait de cacher ses crimes.

Dis-moi Naruto, est-ce que toi tu as encore des photos de moi, de nous ou quelque chose qui te rappelle cette époque, ou tu as tout jeté aux ordures comme si cela ne représentait rien ?

Tu te rappelles ce que ma mère disait : notre vie est un assemblage de petites pièces et tous ceux ou celles qui sont dans cette pièce contribuent à notre histoire (en réalité j'ai entendu ça dans Docteur House ^^ »).

Naruto malgré toi, tu fais partie de mon histoire. Est-ce que si je te donnais la possibilité de quitter mon histoire tu le ferais ?

Mercredi quatre octobre

 **Hinata**

Plus les jours passaient, plus Kiba et Ino semblaient soudés. Cependant quelque chose ne semblait pas tourner rond, et Shikamaru lui aussi ne semblait pas trouver ça normal.

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou le monde est devenu fou ? me demanda Shikamaru.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit toi, lui répondis-je.

-Je préfère ça, me dit-il.

-Shikamaru ne parle pas comme un érudit, tu ne sais pas tout ! lui dit kiba

Kiba avait réussi à se décoller de Ino, pendant quelques secondes.

-Je suis assez intelligent pour savoir ce que j'ignore, me répondit Shikamaru.

Mon regard perplexe sembla attirer le regard de Shikamaru.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien compris là Shikamaru ?

-C'était juste pour lui raboter le caquet mais il ne m'écoutait même pas me dit il

Soudain le trio passa à côté de nous je m'efforçai de garder mon regard sur Shikamaru mais je vis du coin de l'œil le regard d'Ino, elle avait le regard rivé sur Sasuke et Sakura. Elle s'était décollée de Kiba quelques secondes, mais elle le ré-embrassa de façon plus passionnée quelques secondes après.

Ino

Quand je t'ai vu passer main dans la main avec Sasuke, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te regarder. Et, comme pour me faire oublier cette vision, j'ai embrassé Kiba de façon plus passionnée, et j'ai aperçu ton regard surpris.

Comme pour voir ta jalousie, je me suis décollée de Kiba et le tirai par la manche.

-Allez Kiba on va chez moi, lui dis-je.

Je crois qu'avec cette phrase j'ai dû choquer tout le monde car j'ai capté ton regard interloqué, mais pas seulement le tiens car le visage de Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke et Naruto semblaient en proie au doute et à la stupéfaction.

Nous arrivâmes environ quinze minutes plus tard devant chez moi. Ma maison était vide, mes parents étaient encore en déplacement et ne reviendraient pas avant vendredi. Nous montèrent rapidement dans ma chambre et avant que les hormones de Kiba soient à un stade de non-retour mon téléphone vibra.

« Retrouve-moi dans les vestiaires. Sakura »

-J'ai oublié quelque chose dans les vestiaires Kiba. Je suis désolée je me dépêche, reste là !

-Tu es sûre tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

-Non, je t'assure.

Si j'avais mis quinze minutes avec Kiba, là en moins de dix minutes j'étais devant le lycée. Je me suis donc dirigée rapidement dans les vestiaires, et là je sentis ton bras sur ma taille et ta bouche dans mon cou. Et ta main passa sous ma jupe

-Sakura c'est toi ?

-Quelle question bien sûr que c'est moi.

-Hum Sasuke ne va pas être jaloux ?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué non ? Notre arrangement à Sasuke et moi, ni lui ni moi ne croyons à l'amour exclusif alors on a le droit d'avoir un amant.

Un jouet, la première fois que nous l'avons fait tu m'as dit que j'étais ton jouet.

 **Kiba**

J'étais là à attendre Ino dans sa chambre. Elle était partie aussi vite qu'un coup de vent, peut être que les choses allaient trop vite pour elle.

Pris par une grande curiosité je me suis mis à fouiller dans ses affaires et commençai par son tiroir. Quelques secondes après j'ai été pris de remords et je referma le tiroir si violemment que le cadre sur la table de chevet tomba au sol et se cassa.

Pris de panique je pris la décision de d'appeler Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Mais crève putain, crève !

-Shikamaru ?

-Désolé ce n'est pas à toi que je parle tu veux quoi ?

-J'ai fait tomber un cadre chez Ino, je fais comment pour le réparer ?

-Est-ce qu'Ino a des coussins chez elle ?

-Oui elle en a, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Bah tu les prends et tu te tapes avec, non mais c'est pas vrai Kiba tu cherches de la colle ou un marteau avec des clous !

-Tu te sens mieux, tu se sens plus homme-là ? franchement la virilité masculine

-C'est la tienne qui a pris un coup oui

-Bon tchao Bob le bricoleur.

J'ai donc raccroché et je mis en quête de trouver quelque chose pour réparer le cadre. J'ai donc trouvé de la glu et quelques secondes avant qu'Ino rentre j'avais réparé le cadre.

-Désolé me voilà, me dit Ino les joues rouges.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû courir Ino, je n'ai pas attendu longtemps !

-Ha bon, ça fait quand même quarante-cinq minutes que je suis partie !

-Bah, j'ai appelé Shikamaru pour passer le temps.

Et à cette phrase nous avons repris là ou nous nous sommes stoppés.

Voilà le chapitre suivant alors concernant la question sur les couples j'ai eu le droit à une magnifique égalité ^^ sur un site on préférait le SasuSaku et sur l'autre non, bah alors j'ai décidé de faire un mix des deux, en gros Sasuke et Sakura sont un couple assez libre on va dire ^^. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un à une idée pour l'amant ou l'amante de Sasuke je suis preneuse parce que j'ai pensé à Karine mais ce n'est pas vraiment original. J'ai fais d'Ino une fille assez tourmentée par son attirance envers les filles, comme Ino est souvent une croqueuse d'hommes dans les autres fictions j'ai voulu aller dans une autre direction.

Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus ^^

 _ **Corrigée par ernessa**_


	5. Chapter 5

Mesdames, monsieur je vous informes que ce chapitre comporte un tout petit lemon( tout petit vraiment ) , personne vraiment sensible s'abstenir :D

 **Samedi 7 Octobre**

Ino

Il y a toi et il y a moi. Il y a les autres aussi. Ici dans ce monde noir et lugubre, tu brilles de mille feux. Tes yeux verts illuminent mes journées que trop sombres. C'est un lourd fardeau que je t'ai donné, il y a déjà quelques années, même mes amies ne suffisent pas à égaillait mes journées alors que pourtant, ils donnent tous ce qu'ils ont pour m'arracher ce faux sourire .

Pour toi Sakura, j'ai menti à mon meilleur ami, j'ai détruit son amour et j'ai piétiné le reste de son être. Je n'ose imaginer sa chute quand il apprendra tout, que ses caresses et sa tendresse ne me faisaient rien.

 _Mais il y a toujours Sasuke, le beau, le parfait Sasuke_.

Finalement, je sais bien que je suis incapable de t'arracher à Sasuke. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrai jamais battre ce mec. Tu me dis que tu vas le quitter pour moi, je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse. Pour ton bonheur, je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu voudras.

Pour toi je ne suis finalement qu'une bonne occasion de tirer son coup quand il en a envie, je ne le sais que trop bien, mais est-ce insensé de vouloir continuer ?

Peut-être qu'à force de t'attendre, j'avais maintenant trop envie de toi. Mais je t'aimais de tout mon cœur. Et j'e me suis persuadée que toi aussi.

 **Sasuke**

A droite il y a toi sportive et un peu garçon manqué, toujours partante, ma chère et douce Tenten .

A gauche il y a toi combattante et conciliante Sakura, tu as accepté notre petit marchée, mais est ce que n'est pas toi qui en profite le plus ?

Quel idée j'ai été, je vous ai donné à toutes les deux le même rendez-vous, je vous vois courir l'une comme l'autre en ma direction, chacune d'un côté, la collision va se faire dans trois , deux , un.

-Sasuke me dit Sakura en voyant Tenten.

À son ton, je comprends que je vais passer une sale quart heure, Tenten n'a pas l'air contente non plus en même temps qu'il le serait.

-J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour être un couple libre, mais je crois que tu me dois au moins le privilège de ne t'occuper que de moi quand c'est mon tour me dit Sakura.

-Un privilège ? De nous deux Sakura, c'est toi qui profites le plus de notre petit arrangement.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la réponse à adéquat car une veine apparu sur le front de Sakura , et ce n'était jamais bon signe. J'ai dévié mon regard sur Tenten , elle était plus raisonnable que Sakura.

-Ah non ne me fait pas ton regard d'artiste torturé, je suis d'accord avec Sakura.

C'était sa rival, mais elles allaient s'allier, _**fichue solidarité féminine**_.

 _Mon attitude de beau gosse_ _énigmatique,_ _ne me sauvera pas_ _cette fois-ci_ _, qu'_ _est-ce que je_ _dois_ _faire_ _? Qu'est-ce que. Naruto ferait_ _?_ _Qu'_ _est-ce que je_ _dis Naruto serait déjà mort_ _à_ _l'heure qui l'_ _ai ?_ _Ces deux furies l'_ _auraient_ _déjà_ _rué_ _de coup_.

-Bon, tu viens Tenten , on va le laisser, Monsieur le tombeur de ses dames réfléchir à ce qu'il a fait.

-Et oui Sasuke, tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre me dit Tenten.

Je l'ai vis les deux partir bras dessus, bras dessous . La dernière phrase de Tenten me fit sourire, c'est ce que l'on verra Tenten, c'est ce que l'on verra.

 **Sakura**

Mon après-midi avec Sasuke étant annulé, j'ai donc décidé de passer du temps avec ma petite poupée. Mon belle et douce Ino. Au téléphone elle m'a dit qu'on avait deux heures devant nous avant que Kiba ne débarque. Deux heures avec toi, ce n'est pas suffisant Ino mais je ferai avec.

Je sonne à ta porte. Tu portes un short en jean et un haut violet. Avant même que tu puisses ouvrir la bouche, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Ce n'était pas un baisé doux et innocent, mais plutôt sauvage et passionnée. Je t'ai embrassé comme j'aime que Sasuke m'embrasse.

Je te prie par la main et je t'ai conduis dans ta chambre.

-qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Sakura tu me dis ?

\- Tu vas vite le savoir !

Je t'ai poussé sur ton lit et je me suis mis à califourchon sur toi. Dans les secondes qui suivent ton short et culotte fur enlevé. J'ai déposé des baiser fiévreux sur ton corps jusqu'à ton intimé. Je t'ai senti te cambrer au passage de ma langue dans ton intimité.

Quand soudain on sonna à la porte. Je t'ai vu te relever en quatrième vitesse.

« ça doit être kiba , il est en avance »

Je me suis dépêché de reprendre mes affaires et je suis passée par la porte de derrière. Décidément ce n'était pas un week-end de tout repos.

 **Lundi 9 Octobre**

 **Hinata**

 _Dis-moi Naruto, est ce que toi aussi parfois tu en as marre de ce quotidien ?_

Aujourd'hui, Ino semblait un peu ailleurs, quelques choses semblaient la perturber. Le plus étonnant c'est que Kiba lui ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

J'ai suivi le regard d'Ino, il s'était posé sur le groupe de Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto.

Kiba et Shikamaru nous imitèrent et ils durent sentirent nos regards, car ils se retournèrent. En croisant le regard bleu de Naruto, mon cœur se serra.

Finalement, je ne suis toujours pas assez forte pour soutenir ton regard Naruto. Dans un élan de discrétion, nous avons tous détourné le regard en même temps, nous sommes un quatuor du tonnerre, mais nous avons encore quelques détails à peaufiner en matière d'espionnage.

La cloche sonna comme pour nous aider à nous échapper à cette situation embarrassante.

La journée n'aura pas pu durer plus longtemps selon shikamaru, en nous dirigeant vers la grille de sortie , j'ai aperçu Shee qui me faisait des grands signes, Ino apparut comme par magie et me tira à tous vitesses vers lui.

-Ah voilà enfin la personne que j'attendais me dit-il,

-Je suis désolée, je ne me souvenais pas que l'on devait se faire.

-On ne devait pas, c'est moi qui suis pris l'initiative, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Comment savait, il a quelle heure je finie , qu'est-ce qui veut me demandais , qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

 **Sasuke**

Hinata est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi, c'est la phrase que Naruto et moi nous avons entendue en arrivant près de la grille, le cri hystérique d'Ino sembla nous prouver que cela était réel. J'ai vu le regard de Naruto se perdre, et sa mâchoire se contracter.

 _Dis-moi Naruto, tu pensais vraiment qu'elle n'aimerait que toi toute ta vie, qu'elle n'essayerait pas de t'oublier_.

D'un seul coup, tu as démarré comme une fusée, je t'ai suivi de près, nous avons dépassé Hinata et son groupe.

Les minutes défilèrent et. Naruto n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

-Tu pensais la garder pour toujours n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Toujours rien.

-Non, mais dans quelle planète tu vis ! , tu lui as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas et tu pensais qu'elle allait rester célibataire parc que monsieur Uzumaki l'a décidé ?

-Cela suffit Sasuke !

Et puis encore le silence absolu, non pas que cela me dérange, mais je dois admettre que je mettais habituer maintenant au bruit permanent que faisait Naruto.

 **Mardi 24 Octobre  
** **Ino**

Voilà un peu après deux semaines que. Hinata a commencé à sortir avec Shee. Je me rappelle encore de la tête, elle était devenue rouge, j'ai cru que sa tête allait exploser.

Je suis venu l'aider à choisir une tenue pour ce soir.

-tu m'as dit que tu allais où déjà ?

-Il me prépare, un dîner chez lui me dit-elle.

-Ho ho ! Hinata va devenir une femme.

 _Ma mère me dit souvent, Ino_ _, tu_ _devrais tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de_ _parler_ _, mère_ _, tu_ _as raison_ _. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir appeler les pompiers, Hinata était tellement rouge que j'ai cru qu'elle avait pris feu_.

-Devenir une quoi ? non Ino, je ne suis pas prête, Ino, je ne peux pas respirer là, Ino, je crois qu'il y a un problème sur la terre, il y a plus d'air, je crois que je vais appeler Shee pour annuler.

-Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? Désolé je ne peux pas venir, il y a plus d'oxygène sur terre alors je peux plus respirer.

-Oui.

Je me suis avancée vers Hinata et je l'ai secoué.

-Cela suffit arrête ton délire Hinata , si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin avec lui ou que tu n'es pas prête, tu lui dis basta.

Je l'ai vu s'asseoir sur le canapé et hoché la tête en guise de réponse. Je me suis donc dirigé vers sa penderie et je me suis mis à farfouiller dans ses affaires.

-Alors, raconte tes deux premiers rendez-vous Hinata.

J'ai homis ! de lui expliquer ce que signifiait, le troisième rendez vous et j'ai écouté Hinata me raconter ses deux premiers rencards.

-La première fois que l'on ait sorti ensemble, nous sommes allées au bowling. Tu sais bien que je suis vraiment nulle à cela, mais j'ai essayé de faire bonne figure. Il a été très gentil, il m'a expliqué comment jeter la boule et de me concentrer sur les quilles, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise , quand il m'a raccompagné chez moi il a essayé de m'embrasser, mais je me suis reculé et je lui ai dis aurevoir d'un signe de main

-Il n'a pas dû tellement apprécie, tiens mets cela Hinata et le deuxième rendez-vous ?

-On est allé au cinéma et.

-Ne me dis pas que tu lui as remis un vent. Hinata ?

Son silence me répondu, J'ai soupiré un grand coup ,

-Bon essaye de te contrôler cette fois-ci.

Elle hocha la tête, elle est très belle, elle avait une chemise blanche , une jupe rouge et des bottes noires.

-Bonne chance ma petite Hinata lui dit je avec un sourire

 **Naruto.**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la pluie s'abatée sur la ville de Konoha , les gouttes de pluie tombèrent les unes après les autres. Si quelqu'un se promenait sans parapluie ou manteaux, il serait trompé en moins de trente secondes, ça c'est sûr.

Je suis descendu dans la cuisine et en regardant dans la fenêtre de la cuisine, je l'ai vu. Complètement trempé, sa chemise était devenue transparente à cause de la pluie , son visage était également trempé , est-ce à cause des larmes qu'elle a dû verser ou à cause de la pluie, je ne serai dire. Je l'ai suivi du regard, sa tête était toujours baissée quand elle ait rentré chez elle comme si elle s'interdisait de regarder vers le haut.

Je suis rapidement monté dans ma chambre , pendant plusieurs secondes, je suis resté devant ma fenêtre me demandant ce que je devais faire , quand soudain mon corps avancé tout seul vers la poigner de ma fenêtre coulissante , puis vers le pont qui relie mon balcon à celui Hinata et enfin à la fenêtre Hinata.

-Hinata où est-ce que tu es

Pas de réponse , Hinata n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis l'enfance alors ça veut dire qu'elle doit être là-bas . Je me suis dirigé vers salle de bain , et elle était là , assise dans sa baignoir la tête dans les genoux , elle avait retroussé ses manches et j'ai pu apercevoir des équimausses sur ses poignets

-Hinata dis moi ce qu'il c'est passait ?

Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'énorme retard que j'ai eu mais j'ai eu un énorme blocage.

Alors qu'est ce qui est arrivé à la pauvre Hinata ?

Ha oui je voulais vous demandais vous aimez bien le couple SakuIno ou pas du tout ?

Vous préférez un triangle amoureux SasuSakuIno ou SasuSakuTenTen les votes sont ouvertes xD

Rendez-vous dans deux semaines :D ( n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fiction) et si vous voulez qu'un personnage apparaisse ou soit plus en avant dit moi


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto**

-Hinata, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle avait toujours la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. J'entendais sa respiration saccadées, ses pleurs résonnait dans toute la salle de bain et ses larmes allaient s'écraser contre le sol de la baignoire. Chacune de ses larmes brisait un peu plus le mur que j'avais mis entre nous. Je rentrais dans sa baignoire et je me mis dans la même position que la sienne, les genoux contre le torse.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, quand tu étais triste ou en colère, tu te mettais ici.

Je l'ai vu remuer légèrement les pieds, et quand ses mains ont dégagé ses poignets, j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'ils présentaient des ecchymoses. Mon cœur s'est comprimé, ma respiration s'est coupée pendant un instant.

-Il t'a touché ?

Je l'ai vu remuer la tête de gauche à droite, c'était déjà ça, il ne l'avait pas violé.

-Il a tenté, c'est ça ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de me répondre, son corps l'avait fait pour elle. Elle s'était encore plus recroquevillée sur elle-même qu'au départ. Elle était grelottante. La promesse que je t'avais faite autrefois tu t'en souviens ? Je t'avais promis que je te protégerais tout au long de ma vie même si cette promesse aujourd'hui ne tenait pas, je voulais le tuer là toute de suite ! En cet instant je rêvais de massacrer celui qui t'avais fait ça. Si son idiote de copine ne se serait pas mêler de sa vie rien de tout ça ne se serait passé , mais si ça part d'une bonne intention.

-Hinata, tu devrais te changer et après on discutera, d'accord ?

Sans même attendre sa réponse, je sortis de la baignoire et je fermais la porte.

Les minutes défilèrent et aucun bruit ne parvenait de la salle de bains. Je toqua à la porte et je lui ai dit :

-Hinata, si tu préfères, je vais chercher ma mère, bon après je devrais aller la voir en prison parce qu'elle aura certainement commis un meurtre sur celui qui t'a fait ça. Remarque, elle risque de me tuer, moi, aussi, parce que je ne l'ai pas prévenue tout de suite ou parce que je t'ai laissé sortir avec un mec louche.

Le poignet de la porte s'abaissa et Hinata sortit de la salle de bain, ses yeux toujours boursouflés.

Avec la voix la plus douce, je lui demandai ce qui s'était passé. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de m'expliquer, mais je pense qu'elle était surtout gênée d'en parler à un homme.

-Tu sais, je plaisantais quand j'ai dit que ma mère allait commettre un meurtre. Tu serais peut-être plus à l'aise de parler avec elle, non ?

Elle acquiesça, je la pris donc doucement par la main pour l'emmener chez moi. Ma mère était là, en train de faire la cuisine. Je lui expliquai la situation tout en prenant soin de lui retirer les couteaux qu'elle avait dans la main. Je laissais ensuite ma mère et Hinata tranquillement discuter toutes les deux, mais de loin j'écoutais leur conversation. Hinata avait un rendez-vous chez ce Shee, puis il était devenu entreprenant. Hinata l'avait repoussé, et il était devenu violent, la plaquant contre la porte de la cuisine et serrant très fortement ses poignets. Il avait glissé sa main sous sa chemise et lui avait touché sa poitrine mais, quand il avait essayé de passer sa main sous sa jupe, Hinata lui avait donné un coup de pied et était partie en courant. Le problème était que ce Shee était l'un des fils chéris d'un avocat, il était donc juridiquement intouchable puisque son père dirait qu'Hinata était consentante et que, maintenant, elle regrettait.

Ma mère faisait des grand geste, elle était énervée, en colère, prête à commettre un meurtre mais elle se calma vite pour ne pas affoler plus Hinata . Elle n'a pas voulu laisser notre voisine toute seule, cette nuit, elle lui proposa donc de dormir ici et de manger un peu.

Quand elle eut finit de grignoter le plat préparé par la furie rousse qui me servait de mère, je la guidais vers la chambre d'amis. Soudain, elle me retint par le pull. Je compris sans grand mal qu'elle avait peur de rester toute seule. Son père était très souvent aux abandonnés absent alors que c'était là, à ce moment précis qu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te peux pas te faire de mal ici, essayais-je de la rassurer. Elle resserra un peu plus son emprise contre mon pull. Tu veux rester avec moi cette nuit ? Tentais-je, et cette fois elle acquiesça.

Nous sommes donc montés dans ma chambre, je la fis s'asseoir sur le lit et je soigna ses blessures avec du beurre de coco. Tout en le faisant j'observais Hinata qui passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il m'a embrassée, me dit-elle, Shee m'a embrassée !

Je la pris encore une fois par la main et la dirigea vers la salle de bains où je la fis s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Prenant un gant de toilette légèrement humidifié, j'exfoliais doucement ses lèvres.

-Merci, me dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Avec une grande lenteur, j'avais alors approché mon visage du sien.

 **Jeudi 26 Octobre**

 **Ino**

-J'en reviens pas ce Shee quel monstre, une ordure, quel... Je trouve même pas les mots ! Je suis vraiment désolée Hinata.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ino, me répondit-elle.

Hinata n'était pas du genre à en vouloir aux autres mais tout de même, je m'attendais à un petit coup de gueule.

-Hinata tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs...

-Naruto a été très gentil avec moi...

-Manquerait plus qu'il morde !

-Ino.

-Quoi ?

-Naruto m'a embrassée

-Quoi il en a profité, mais quelle ordure !

-Non, me coupa-t-elle, il s'est approché tout doucement de mon visage et il a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il s'est tout de suite excusé et après on est allé se coucher.

-Ce garçon est bizarre, lui fis-je. Il est hyper vache avec toi et ensuite il t'embrasse t'es sur qu'il a pas un frère jumeaux démoniaque ou quelques choses dans le genre ?

 **Naruto** **  
**Sasuke me regardait bizarrement.

-T'as une sale tête, me dit-il.

-Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-J'avais beaucoup de choses à penser et Hinata qui m'a pris pour sa peluche n'a pas arrangé les choses...

-Hinata ? Me dit en souriant, qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire dans ton lit ?

-C'est une longue histoire...

-Elle le sait au moins que ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

-Vas t'en, vas t'en ! lui dis-je en ne faisant que rigoler. Attend Sasuke ! M'exclamais-je.

-Tu réagis vraiment comme une femme mon petit Naruto.

-Sasuke, il faut que tu m'amènes « là-bas ».

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai des comptes à régler avec quelqu'un !

 **Kiba**

J'entends toujours les gens dire que le temps passe vite, ces personnes-là n'ont jamais eu cours avec M Orochimaru en biologie, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Je rentrais seul puisque Hinata avait un rendez-vous chez le médecin. J'avais décidé de changer un peu le trajet du retour et je passa par un petit parc.

Il était magnifique, plein de petites fleurs violettes comme Ino les aiment. Ino, je crois que je la vois partout. Dans les fleurs, dans la rivière avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, sur le banc en train d'embrasser Sakura...

Cette image mit quelques secondes à me faire réagir. Elle était vraiment là allongée sur le banc, avec Sakura au-dessus d'elle.

Je crus entendre le bruit de mon cœur se briser, ma respiration se coupa, je crus sur le coup que les morceaux de mon cœur avait transpercé mes poumons, je voyais tout noir.

Je t'avais dit que si tu mourrais je te suivrai, voilà la preuve de mon amour à ton égard, alors que toi tu étais celle qui me tuait, était-ce dont là la preuve de ton amour pour moi ? J'étais tellement pathétique, comment avais-je pu croire que j'étais ton chevalier servant sur son cheval blanc ? Remarque comme je n'avais qu'un chien blanc j'aurai dû comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

En réalité je suis John Smith dans Pocahontas : je croyais que tu m'aimais, j'étais prêt à me sacrifier pour toi mais à la fin tu avais choisi l'autre.

Dis-moi, explique moi, Ino, mens-moi s'il le faut mais donne-moi une réponse ! J'aurai tellement aimé te dire ça mais là maintenant, à l'instant même où je t'ai vu l'embrasser je n'étais plus moi. Alors je m'étais mis à courir comme un enfant qui fuyait un monstre.

Quel homme je faisais, plus j'avançais plus la virilité sortait de mon corps. Arrivé chez moi je m'étais effondré. Qui aurait cru que j'avais autant de larmes dans mon corps, à cette vitesse-là j'allais finir par me dessécher c'était sûr.

J'entendis toquer à la porte, je me leva et la vit. Elle était rayonnante de joie. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce visage avec moi. Mon visage lui était sombre, ce qui semblait inquiéter Ino.

-Kiba ça ne va pas ?

-Je t'en prie, explique-moi... Même si tu me mens, je croirai ce que tu me diras.

-Kiba je ne comprends pas...

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes Ino

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas compliqué comme question pourtant , est ce que tu m'aimes moi ou est-ce que tu aimes plutôt Sakura ?

Boum, voilà notre amitié est partie en éclat. Je suis désolée Kiba, c'est la seule chose qu'elle réussissait à dire, notre amitié, mon amour brisé ne méritait même pas une explication, seulement ces trois petit mots : je suis désolée.

 **Naruto**

J'avais demandé à Sasuke de m'emmener à son fight club, je savais que Shee y serait. Sasuke m'avait toujours dit que ça l'aidait à canaliser sa colère, alors pourquoi pas. J'étais rentré dans cette salle, elle était sombre limite oppressante. Des mecs se cognaient dessus comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Je me suis demandé ce que je faisais là et, quand j'ai vu Shee, j'ai compris.

La colère que j'avais est ressortie d'un coup.

L'arbitre a demandé qui serait le prochain challenger et j'ai levé la main sous les yeux inquiet de Sasuke . L'arbitre a demandé qui serait mon adverse et j'ai pointé du doigt Shee, et le combat a commencé.

30 minutes plus tard ( je suis pas très bonne pour les scènes d'action , désolé :S)

Il ne m'avait pas raté cet enfoiré, du sang sur ma lèvre qui coulait sur mon menton le prouvait ainsi que les nombreux bleus que j'allais avoir. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave parce que je l'avais bien eu aussi.

En rentrant chez moi je m'étais dirigé directement vers la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bon bain.

Je rentra dans l'eau chaude pour détendre mes muscles qui étaient encore endoloris. Les minutes passèrent, la buée sur la vitre commença à se dissiper quand j'entendis toquer à la porte, et qu'Hinata rentra.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la Hyuga ? Lui demandais-je.

L'information mis quelques secondes à monter au cerveau Hinata qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se retourna en un instant.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi voyeuse ? lui fis-je.

-Quoi ? me dit-elle d'une voix outrée et en se retournant, mais je ne …

Rebelote elle redevint encore plus rouge et se retourna encore.

-Bon tu peux sortir j'aimerai sortir de mon bain.

Elle acquiesça et sorti à toute vitesse. Je sorti également et je me sécha, enfilant un caleçon et mon bas de pyjama.

En entrant dans mon chambre elle était là, contre un mur. Elle me regarda bizarrement, et rougit de plus belle avant de baisser les yeux. Je m'approcha d'elle mettant mes deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Tu dis que tu ne fais pas de voyeurisme mais tu étais en train de me mater là non ?

-Q-quoi, je n-non, euh n-non, bégaya-t-elle en essayant tant bien de mal de trouver ses mots.

Je m'éloigna d'elle, ayant peur que son petit cœur explose en plein vol et je m'appuya sur mon bureau.

-Bon tu veux quoi ?

-Je t'ai vu rentré et tu avais l'air blessé alors...

J'avais levé un sourcil et mon regard dû la perturber car elle commença à gesticuler ses mains dans tous les sens.

-N-Non pas que je te suivais, c'est arrivé comme ça je jure.

Je laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je n'ai rien tu peux te barrer maintenant.

-P-pourtant tu as des blessures dans le dos.

-Quoi ? Je me dirigea vers la glace et j'ai vu que cet enfoirée de Shee ne m'avait pas manqué.

Je vis Hinata partir dans la salle de bain et revenir avec du coton et de quoi désinfecter ma plaie.

-Tu fais quoi avec ça ?

-Il faut désinfecter la plaie, me dit-elle.

-C'est hors de question.

-Mais ça peut vraiment s'infecter, me fit-elle avec des yeux de chien battu et une voix toute cassée.

J'abdiquai donc la laissant désinfecter les plaies dans mon dos. Elle effectua ça minutieusement.

-Tu as terminé, bon bah tu peux te barrer maintenant, lui dis-je d'un ton sec en me levant d'un coup de mon lit où nous étions assis.

Je n'étais vraiment qu'un imbécile.

 **Shikamaru**

Maintenant ma vie est foutu, je peux à peine respirer, je suis ouverte à tes suggestions Shikamaru.

C'est ce que Ino m'a dit au téléphone il y a quelques minutes, elle m'a tout raconté ce qu'elle a fait à Kiba , le fait qu'elle préférait les femmes, tout en une phrase sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Je lui ai alors dit ne pas s'inquiéter que tout irai bien. Elle raccrocha deux secondes plus tard, Sakura étant à sa porte.

Je m'étais donc connecté à mon jeu en ligne.

 **Greencerf** vient de se connecter ( Shikamaru )

A peine ai-je eu le temps de me connecter que j'ai reçu un message de **fourponytail** :

« Alors trouillard tu as décidé de revenir dans la partie »

Bim d'emblée, je crois que ce joueur est le plus sadique que je connaissait. Il devait être malade puisque sa petite phrase était plutôt douce. J'avais joué pendant des heures en envoyant constamment des répliques assassines avec ce **fourponytail.** Puis j'ai décidé d'aller me coucher quand j'ai vu qu'il était trois heures trente du matin et que je devais être au lycée pour sept heures. Heureusement qu'on était en vacances ce soir.

 **Vendredi 27 Octobre**

Le réveil sonna, les minutes passèrent et je me retrouvai dans le gymnase avec les gars. Kiba était froid, Ino semblait être revenu d'entre les morts et Hinata paraissait perdue entre tout ça. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand je l'ai vu arriver avec le capitaine Sasuke, la personne la plus cruelle, sanguine et détraquée que je connaisse : Témari Sabaku.

Sans le vouloir j'ai lâché :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là cette taré ?

Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi.

-Témari est une des meilleures au saut à la perche, et sans oublier le fait qu'elle va tous les faire flipper : qu'ils vont rentrer en pleurant leur maman, me dit Sasuke avec sourire sadique.

-Soit pas dèg , tête ananas je serai gentille avec toi, me fit-elle. _**Je paris n'importe quoi que c'est elle fourponytail :p**_

-Excuse-moi, mais personne ne t'a dit que les couettes c'est mignon quand tu as quatre ans ?

Témari était grande, avec ses cheveux blond attachés en quatre couettes.

Sasuke mis court à notre pseudo altercation et nous sommes partis nous entraîner.

 **Dimanche 31 Octobre**

 **Naruto**

L'orage résonnait dans toute notre ville, des grand éclairs étaient visibles dans le ciel. Depuis ma chambre, je voyais Hinata allongée sur son lit. Je sortis de ma chambre et j' allai voir ce qu'elle regardait, un film d'horreur. Pourtant Hinata avait toujours eu une peur bleue des films d'horreurs.

Mauvais timing oblige, Hinata tourna la tête en même moment qu'un éclair apparu et j'entendis un son strident quelques secondes plus tard Hinata n'était plus sur son lit.

Je rentrai dans sa chambre et regarda sous son lit. C'est là je l'ai vu, essayant par tous les moyens de se cacher.

-Tu sais Hyuga, si j'étais un tueur avec une hache tu serais déjà morte. Comme si regardait sous le lit n'est pas la première chose qu'un tueur ferait.

Ma voix sembla la rassurer un peu. Je me relevai et parti comme j'étais arrivé.

Je me coucha quelques heures plus tard, j'éteignis la lumière quand j'entendis toquer à la fenêtre. Je me lèva et vis Hinata.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je sèchement.

-Senpai, j'ai peur.

-Le seul psychopathe à la hache ici c'est moi maintenant retourne te coucher, lui ordonnais-je. L'expression de son visage me brisa un peu plus le cœur. Je ne puis patienter que cinq minutes, avant d'aller la rejoindre.

-T'es vraiment une plaie Hinata tu sais ça ? lui dis-je en rentrant dans sa chambre. Quand on flippe on regarde par des films d'horreurs, et quand on tient pas l'alcool eh bah on ne boit pas c'est tout, c'est les règles de la vie.

Je l'ai attrapée par le poignet et nous avons fait le tour de sa maison pour être sûr que je sois le seul psychopathe dans cette maison. Une fois le tour fini nous sommes retournés dans sa chambre.

-Couche toi, j'attendrai que tu t'endormes pour partir.

-M-mais je ne pourrai pas sachant qu'il n'attend que ça, que je m'endorme !

-Bon bah choisi un film, si ma mémoire est bonne tu t'endormais tout le temps avant la fin des films quand nous étions petits.

Elle acquiesça, choisit un film et le mis. Je pris position à côté d'elle. Plus le film défilait et plus mes paupières devenaient lourdes.

Corrigée par Ernessa

Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant , je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris.. mais bon me voilà avec un plus long chapitre .

Myrie : enfaite je suis entrain de me faire corriger par le très gentille Ernessa , c'est pour ça que j'actualise mes chapitre ^^

Yumi300: Alors tu avais trouvé ?^^ et pour les couples je suis pas encore décidée donc on verra .

Maryy : Merci beacoup ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de la lenteur de publication, maisj 'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur et j'ai tout perdu le chapitre ( seulement celui la en plus je crois que mon ordinateur me hais), donc, je pense faire une petite pause et reprendre vers mai, car c'est là que j'aurai plus de temps et donc plus de temps pour me creuser les méninges .Cependant, j'ai plein d'autre idées pour d'autre fictions onc je pense que je vais écrire ses fictions tout en continuant Uzumaki senpai ( en espérant avoir des chapitres d'avance) je ne sais pas si je suis très claire ^^,

De plus j'ai eu l'impression que le dernier chapitre n'a pas vraiment plus , si quelqu'un pourrai me dire pourquoi cela serait sympa, ou si vous voulez voir un truc en particulier dans le chapitre sept,

Voilà voilà on se revoit bientôt

:D


	8. Chapter 8

**31 Octobre**

 **Shikamaru**

Elle avait débarqué comme une furie, pas que je n'avais pas l'habitude mais là elle tombait vraiment au mauvais moment. J'avais dû faire des heures d'insomnies pour réussir à battre ce fichu adversaire en ligne pour rien, en avalant des monticules des litres de café pour y parvenir. Mais Ino en avait décidé autrement.

Elle appuya sur le bouton off de mon ordinateur, et en quelques secondes tout mon boulot disparu. Ino Yamanaka était vraiment une plaie. Crier avec elle n'aurait servi à rien, puisque pour elle elle avait toujours raison donc, à force de la côtoyer, j'avais appris à être d'accord avec elle tout le temps pour éviter toute nuisance sonore superflue.

Je me rappelais encore le jour où je l'avais rencontrée la première fois. On avait trois ans et mon père m'avait raconté que nos familles étaient amies depuis des générations. Il m'avait montré des photos de l'autre famille, toutes avec des mecs, et j'avais été surpris quand j'avais vu cette petite fille aux cheveux blond qui lui arrivaient au niveau du cou et aux grands yeux bleus.

Je me souviens que mon père m'avait glissé un petit désolé fiston. Au départ je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, mais dès que la mignonne petite fillette avait ouvert la bouche à notre première rencontre, tout était devenu très lucide.

C'était un véritable tyran, ce que Ino disait les autres devaient le faire.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment changé d'ailleurs.

Et si seulement ça s'arrêtait à cela, mais c'était aussi la plus égoïste, la plus tyrannique des personnes que je connaissais. Mais c'était également une personne sur qui on pouvait compter et qui prenait en compte les sentiments des autres, et c'était pour ces raisons que je ne comprenais pas son attitude de ces derniers temps.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde me déteste, commença-t-elle, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Serait-elle devenue si superficielle et insensible ?

-Si jamais j'avais dit la vérité, tout le monde m'aurait tourné le dos.

A-t-elle si peu confiance en sa famille, ses amis ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de Kiba, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est tombé amoureux de moi.

À ce moment-là ma main parti toute seule, sans que je me rende compte, et elle alla s'écraser sur sa joue.

-Tu n'y peux rien si Kiba est amoureux de toi ? C'est peut être vrai, mais tu t'es servie de lui et de ses sentiments envers toi. Tu as beaucoup de défauts Ino, mais tu avais cette merveilleuse qualité en toi qui était la force de tes sentiments pour ta famille et tes amis. Es-tu vraiment prête à tout pour attirer l'attention sur toi ?

Et là, elle commença à pleurer, c'était bien ma veine. Machinalement je lui tapotais la tête pour essayer de la réconforter avec un minimum d'effort. Elle sécha ses larmes avec sa main droite et tourna sa tête vers moi.

-On pourrait reprendre cette discussion plus tard ? me demanda-t-elle, j'ai besoin d'un truc pour me défouler, tu as toujours ton jeu de combat ?

Comme a son habitude Ino se défilait lorsque l'on lui posait la mauvaise question.

-Bien sûr, mais contre moi, tu n'as aucune chance !

Elle me fit son grand sourire digne des pires films d'horreurs. Nous nous installâmes devant la console et commençâmes à jouer à un jeux de combat. Elle prit la fille blonde comme joueur et moi comme d'habitude je pris le monstre à la hache. La partie commença et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, j'avais perdu. Ino Yamanaka était vraiment une plaie.

-Contre moi tu n'as aucune chance, rigola Ino tout en imitant ma voix. Et sinon dis-moi Shikamaru, comment vont les amours ? Tu as des proies dans ton viseur ?

-Tu m'as pris pour Hinata ou quoi ? Lui demandais-je en retournant la manette dans tous les sens, comme pour comprendre comment j'avais pu perdre.

Comme pour ignorer ma remarque, elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Je suis sûre que le nouvelle entraîneuse te plaît ! Temari c'est ton type non ?

-Si j'avais besoin d'une blonde tyrannique je serai tombé amoureux de toi non ?

-Tu me traites de tyrannique là ? Et puis, me rétorqua-t-elle avec ce regard terrifiant que je lui connaissais si bien, je n'ai jamais dis amoureux... Alors comme ça le petit cœur de Shikamaru bat la chamade quand il voit le grande et puissante Temari ? Me taquina mon amie d'enfance en rigolant.

Je soufflai un long moment avant de répondre.

-Vous les femmes vous êtes des vraies plaies, tu veux pas t'occuper de tes affaires pour changer ?

Ma remarque fit mouche, je vis son regard se river sur le sol.

-Sakura m'a quittée, me lâcha-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Enfin plus exactement elle ne veut plus de moi.

-Tu sais pourquoi? Lui demandai-je d'une voix douce tout en me doutant déjà de la réponse.

-Oh je crois que je ne l'amusais plus, je n'étais qu'un jouet pour elle, me répondit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, pour elle je n'étais rien et elle s'est servie de moi. J'ai tout envoyé valser pour elle, j'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis Kiba et Hinata, et j'ai même brisé le cœur de Kiba...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne les as pas perdu, ils ne sont pas bêtes ils te pardonneront.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle, comme prise d'une révélation, j'ai fais pareil avec Kiba, je me suis servie de lui !

À ce moment là, Ino tomba en sanglot. Elle s'était enfin réveillée.

 **2 Novembre**

 **Point de vue neutre**

Hinata était allongée sur son lit, les jambes collées au mur, son esprit focalisé sur son ami d'enfance. La pauvre était complètement perdue face aux actes de son voisin.

En effet, le blond lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et lui envoyait des signaux contradictoires : il pouvait se montrer extrêmement dur et méchant et le jour d'après il pouvait se comporter de façon douce et protectrice.

L'exemple parfait remontait à deux jours. Elle s'était réveillée entourée des bras de Naruto, l'un autour de sa taille et le deuxième sous sa tête. Elle avait sentit le garçon se réveiller mais avait décidé de ne pas bouger pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait bougé délicatement le bras qui se trouvait sous sa tête et avait caressé doucement sa joue, son pouce passant doucement sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut sûrement la respiration chaude sur son visage qui la fit réagir. Elle avait ouvert les yeux doucement, ses bras toujours autour de la taille du garçon, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, il lui avait reproché de le coller tout le temps, et qu'elle devrait se trouver quelqu'un au lieu de l'emmerder lui.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui perturbait le plus Hinata, mais c'était ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné le jour où Shi avait essayé d'abuser d'elle. Elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était pour lui donner du réconfort ou s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. La brune se souvenait encore de la douceur de ses lèvres et de son pouce lui caressant doucement sa joue.

La Hyuga avait besoin de conseils. Shikamaru, ce n'était même pas la peine Kiba n'était pas dans les meilleurs dispositions, et de toute façon il lui aurait répondu que c'était des problèmes de filles et qu'elle devrait s'adresser à une femme. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider pour ce genre de situation c'était Ino.

Elle n'était pas vraiment en froid avec elle, mais la blonde les ignorait depuis quelques jours et le fait que Kiba et elle n'étaient plus ensemble rendait la situation plus compliquée encore.

Hinata tourna la tête en direction de son portable, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il sonne. Elle voulait juste un message de sa meilleure amie, elle en avait besoin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et elle décida d'appeler la Yamanaka. Elle réglerait les problèmes entre son amie et Kiba plus tard, pour l'instant elle avait besoin d'avoir une discussion entre filles.

Trois tonalités se firent entendre avant que la voix de son interlocutrice se fit entendre.

-Hinata ?

-Est ce que on est toujours amie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Demanda Hinata en roulant une méche de cheveux sur l'un de ses doigts.

-Tout cela dépend de toi, lui répondit la blonde stressée qui regardais par la fenêtre de sa chambre, tout en se rongeant les ongles.

-Alors c'est un oui, lui fit Hinata le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh merci, merci, merci Hinata, dit Ino les larmes aux yeux, tu ne sais pas à quel point ces secondes m'ont parut longues. Ino avait la main droite sur son cœur et lacha un soupire de soulagement.

-Ino, tu peux venir chez moi qu'on remette les choses à plat ?

-Oui bien sûr tout ce que tu voudras mais je dois faire quelque chose avant, je peux venir dans une heure, ça te va ?

-Je t'attend.

-A tout à l'heure

Et sur ce Ino Yamanaka raccrocha. (

 **Ino**

J'étais décidée, je devais tout faire pour les récupérer. Hinata était une personne trop importante pour moi, je devait faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils ne me lâche pas.

Je descendis à toute vitesse les escaliers et je me dirigea dans la boutique de fleurs de mes parents qui se trouvait au dessous de ma maison. Je pris un énorme bouquet de fleurs,des narcisses, la première fois on l'ou c'était rencontrée c'était dans un parc remplie de narcisse.

Sous les yeux étonnés de mes parents, et sans rien leur dire je suis partie à toutes à l'allure vers ma destination.

Je courus vite, zigzaguant entre les piétons aussi vite que je pouvais et ce n'est qu'arrivée devant la porte signalant ma destination que je repris correctement mon souffle.

Je sonnai à la porte et attendis que quelqu'un m'ouvre.

Elle s'ouvrit doucement et, voyant que c'était la personne à qui étaient destinées les fleurs, je m'inclinais et commença à parler ne laissant pas à la personne concernée le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit, je ne pouvais pensais que à toi , mes sentiments envers toi , la façon dont je t'avais traiter et quand mon réveille avait sonnée j'en suis arriver à cela , j'ai compris que sans toi ma vie était incomplète.

-Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas me voir et que tu m'as demandé de rester en dehors de ta vie, mais je suis désolée j'en suis incapable. Tu fais parti de ma vie, sans toi elle n'est pas complète, alors je t'en prie pardonne moi, je t'ai fais du mal je sais, mais je t'aime vraiment Kiba...

-Ino, voulut intervenir Kiba, mais je lui laissais pas finir sa phrase que j'enchaînais déjà avec la fin de la mienne.

-...pas comme tu le voulais et j'en suis désolée mais je t'en supplie pardonne moi !

Je tombai alors à genoux et je commençai à sangloter, quand je senti une main me tapoter la tête.

Doucement, je relevais la tête et j'aperçus Kiba, les joues légèrement rosies, regardant ailleurs.

-C'est un peu mélodramatique non ? Il souffla et me dit je te pardonne si c'est ça que tu veux , prononça-t-il doucement.

-C'est vrai ? lui demandai-je, mais je voyais bien à son regard que ce n'était qu'a moitié vraie.

-Je ne dis pas qu'on peut retrouver notre amitié comme avant, tu m'as fais souffrir Ino, vraiment, mais je pense qu'avec le temps ça ira.

-J'attendrais patiemment, lui dis-je en lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs avec un grand sourire.

Il me regarda, gêné.

-Comment je vais expliquer ça à ma mère, se demanda-t-il à voix basse. Après quelques secondes il me proposa de rentrer , mais je me doutais qu'il faisait ça par politesse, et de toute façon j'avais rendez-vous avec Hinata. Je déclinai donc son invitation et je me rendis chez mon amie, le cœur un peu moins lourd qu'à mon arrivée chez Kiba.

Il faudrait sûrement du temps pour effacer mes erreurs . Je n'ai pas le choix je dois plus me cacher et affronter mes erreurs. J'ai déjà fais un pas vers Kiba, le plus dur est normalement passé. Je dois m'occuper Hinata maintenant.

Arrivée devant chez Hinata une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je sonnai à l'interphone. Hinata arriva et m'invita à rentrer.

Nous prîmes place dans son salon, où de nombreux livres de physique chimie étaient disposés un peu partout sur la table, ce qui me rappela le gros examen que nous allions avoir dans deux semaines.

Nous nous assîmes devant cette petite table et je focalisai mon regard sur Hinata. Elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, elle avait ce tic nerveux de se toucher les deux index, et elle ne le faisait que quand elle était vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée Hinata pour tout ce que j'ai fais.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, me dit-elle avec un léger sourire, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser d'agir aussi bizarrement avec toi. Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais vivement de la tête.

-Alors dis moi, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin, comment ça se passe avec Naruto ?

Réaction immédiate de la Hyuga, son teint passa d'un blanc neige à un rouge sanguin.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es là, j'aurai besoin de ton avis, me dit-elle les yeux rivés vers le sol.

-Je t'écoute.

-Hum, je ne comprends plus vraiment ce qu'il fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec mes sentiments. Il m'embrasse, puis après il est super froid, l'autre jour encore je me suis une nouvelle fois réveillée dans ses bras et...

-Une nouvelle fois hein ? Mon Hinata serait-elle une perverse ?

-Non ! Cria-t-elle en se prenant le visage entre les mains, rien de cela Ino... Bon, j'ai déjà senti sa peau contre la mienne et une fois je me suis réveillée avec sa tête sur ma poitrine, mais rien de plus je te jure !

-C'est déjà pas mal je trouve...mais _**j**_ 'insinuai juste que tu étais une perverse Hinata, rien de plus ! Me défendis-je, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle dirigea son regard vers le sol, elle était complètement perdue, ça se voyait.

-Je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'on est des amis ? Des amoureux qui se cherchent ? Ou même rien de cela, me demanda-t-elle d'un air abattu.

-Tu sais, personne ne sait vraiment. J'ai essayé de mener ma petite enquête auprès de Sakura et elle ne sait pas grand-chose, hum même si elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que Naruto a des sentiments pour toi, mais qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'empêche de se rapprocher trop de toi. Celui qui en sait le plus c'est Sasuke, mais c'est une vraie tombe ce type. Tu es peut-être la seule source de réconfort de Naruto.

-Que veux-tu dire par cela Ino ?

-Ne le prend pas mal, mais lui et toi vous êtes souvent seuls, vous n'avez pas l'affection qu'une famille procure donc peut-être qu'il la cherche avec toi comme il n'a pas de copine, t'es comme un petit chat pour lui quoi !

-C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais, déprima Hinata en posant sa tête sur la table.

-Il doit bien avoir une façon de trouver une réponse à cette question.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, et je finis par poser mes yeux sur Hinata qui était toujours dans la même position, entourée par ses livres de physique chimie.

-Dis Hina, Naruto est-il bon en physique ?

Son visage était devenu rouge d'un coup et elle se releva à toute de vitesse.

-Mais comment tu veux que je le sache je t'ai dis, j'ai juste dormi avec lui rien de plus! s'affola-t-elle en secouant les mains devant elle.

-Je parle de la matière physique-chimie, lui dis-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ah mais on dirait pas comme ça mais t'es vraiment une perverse en fait !

-La physique-chimie ? Oui je crois qu'il doit pas être mauvais, pourquoi ?

-Tu vas lui demander des cours particuliers ! Aller viens, suis-moi, lui ordonnai-je en me mettant debout.

-Quoi ? Mais non je peux pas faire ça ! Il va dire non !

Je pris Hinata par la main et je la tirai pour la mettre debout.

-Il vient toujours à ton secours non ? Tu lui fais ta tête de chien battu et tu lui dis que ton père t'as fait une remontrance à cause de tes notes dans les matières scientifiques et bingo ! Il ne pourra pas dire non.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi sur ce coup-là, me dit-elle.

Nous sortîmes dehors, ou plutôt je tirai Hinata dehors. Je toquai à la porte de Naruto et nous attendîmes qu'il vienne nous ouvrir la porte. Je dû retenir Hinata le temps que Naruto daigne nous ouvrir, puisqu'elle voulait s'en aller.

Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas, puis la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser place au blond. Il avait un jogging gris et un sweat orange, et ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude, en bataille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, la poupée barbie ? me demanda-t-il.

-On n'est pas là pour moi, mais pour Hinata. Celle-ci en avait profité pour se cacher derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? nous demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête à droite.

Hinata n'ayant toujours pas l'air décidé de faire abstraction de sa soudaine montée de timidité, je dû parler à sa place.

-Tu peux lui donner des cours de physique-chimie, on a un gros examen dans deux semaines ?

-Tu as perdu ta langue Hinata ? Lui demanda-t-il en rigolant, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne te cachais plus pour me parler pourtant !

Je sentis la pression que mon amie exerçait disparaître alors qu'elle commençai doucement à apparaître devant moi.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? Mon père va me tuer si je me loupe, fit Hinata, son regard fuyant les yeux bleus du blondinet.

Lui par contre ne la quittai pas des yeux, mais je n'aurai su dire ce à quoi il pensait. Il expira un grand coup avant de reprendre.

-Je suppose que Shikamaru ne peut pas ?

-Non il ne peut pas, il est trop occupé à ne rien faire, lui répondis-je.

Il se massa les yeux avec sa main gauche et soupira lourdement.

-D'accord mais je ne veux pas de la poupée barbie avec nous, c'est d'accord Hinata ?

-Oui, merci Naruto, dit-elle doucement.

-Je viendrai demain, termina-t-il, avant de se retourner et de claquer la porte.

-Tu pourrais au moins dire au revoir ! Criai-je, mais je ne reçus aucune réponse.

J'observai Hinata, qui avait une main sur le cœur. Elle semblait être heureuse et anxieuse en même temps.bon, une bonne chose de faite!

 **3 Novembre**

 **Hinata**

« Je viendrai demain », c'était tout ce que Naruto m'avait dit. Pas d'heure ni même une simple indication. Cependant je savais que Naruto n'était pas du matin, donc ça m'aurait étonné qu'il vienne avant dix heures.

Mais pour m'éviter de faire les cents pas et de me laisser gagner par le stress, je décidai de lire un shojo que m'avait conseillé Ino _:O_ _range_ ,il n'y avait que cinq tomes donc il ne serait pas très long à lire. J'entamais donc le tome un, puis le deux et finalement le trois, quatre et cinq suivirent peu de temps après.

À chaque tome mon cœur se gonflait un peu plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, pourquoi les amis d'enfance se retrouvaient toujours sacrifiés dans les shojos, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant éperdument amoureux du personnage principal. Ce manga m'avait bouleversée et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Naruto décida d'arriver.

J'essayais d'essuyer mes larmes tant bien que mal avant d'ouvrir la porte, mais cela ne trompa pas Naruto, qui remarqua mes yeux légèrement rougis dès que je lui ouvris la porte.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il en portant sa main sur ma joue.

C'était comme si ses yeux bleus essayaient de sonder mon âme. Il allait se moquer quand il allait savoir ce qui me mettait dans cet état, c'était sûr.

-C'est juste que Suwa Hiroto mérite tout l'amour du monde, finis-je par lui dire.

-Suwa Hiroto ? C'est qui ? me demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête.

-C'est, c'est un personnage dans un manga, mais il sacrifie tellement de chose pour celle qu'elle aime et elle, elle ne lui même pas offert de chocolat pour la Saint Valentin. Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi les amis d'enfance ne comptent jamais dans les relations amoureuses !

Il me regarda un moment et rigola doucement, en me tapotant la tête.

-Décidément tu n'as pas changé, tu prends toujours les choses trop à cœur, ria-t-il en se dirigeant dans le salon. Je me rappelle, quand on était petits tu avais pleuré je ne sais combien de temps parce que Pocahontas n'avait pas choisi John Smith. Bon sinon je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je restais planté là pendant quelques secondes , Naruto changé humeur si rapidement.

Nous nous installâmes devant la table du salon. Il me demanda sur quoi portait mon examen avant de prendre mon livre de physique à la recherche d'exercices.

« Peut-être qu'il te considère comme sa source de réconfort, comme un petit chat quoi ! » Les mots d'Ino me hantèrent et, comme prise d'un courage insoupçonné, je lui demandai.

-Est-ce que je suis ton petit chat ?

Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je n'aie à y réfléchir. Je le vis poser mon livre et lever un sourcil.

-Mon petit chat ?

-Je ne suis pas ton animal de compagnie, tu ne peux pas me câliner, m'embrasser, et m'envoyer balader comme bon te semble, même pour un animal c'est cruel, si tu as besoin d'affection trouve toi une copine !

J'avais prononcé la phrase de trop. Je le vit poser doucement mon livre, prendre mon visage entre ses mains et doucement ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, me plongeant encore plus dans l'ignorance. Il mit fin au baiser et me chuchota doucement dans l'oreille

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir une copine, alors que j'ai mon petit chat à deux centimètres ?

Et là , il s'approcha doucement vers moi, posa sa main sur ma joue et me bascula lentement sur le canapé.

Fin du chapitre

 _ **Me revoilà , désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu des soucis par ici et par là et sans compter mon ordinateur qui en fait des siennes. Bref voilà le chapitre 7 il est pas superbe je vous l'accorde , j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire. En plus ça fait quelques mois , que j'ai plein d'idées qui fusent mais pas pour cette fiction ^-^, peut être que je vais écrire une autre fiction je n'en sais rien.**_

 _ **Ha , je vais racheter un ordinateur début septembre donc le délais entre les chapitres sera plus court.**_

 _ **Pour finir j'aimerai remercier ma correctrice Ernessa qui a bien du courage de m'avoir pris sur son aille.**_

 _ **N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des revendications ( pas trop j'espère ) ou si vous aimeriez voir certaines choses arriver dans cette fiction , je suis plutôt ouverte à tout ^^**_


End file.
